


Behind The Chats

by forest_green



Series: Office Gossip [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because i love the offgoss verse, Fluff, M/M, they’re so married and so in love, this is me indulging, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_green/pseuds/forest_green
Summary: Snippets of scenes mentioned in the OffGoss chat!





	Behind The Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first work in the series to understand this one!  
> I don’t know if this is any good but here we go!

“Oi! Get up! You’ve got a meeting with Payne’s representatives at eight!” 

Zayn blindly swats his hands in the general direction of Harry’s voice, clutching his blankets in a death grip when his husband tries to yank them away. 

“You’re terrible.” Zayn complains when he’s showered and dressed but still half asleep on his feet. “I’m firing you.” 

Harry hands him a tall cup of black coffee and kisses his forehead, “Sure you are.” 

“You know my employees are terrified of me right?” 

“You once tried to drunk call our cat. I know you, you’re all bark and no bite, Malik.” Harry giggles, “Or should I say, meow?” 

Zayn gives him the glare that’s made even department heads burst into tears but Harry beams happily and hands him his keys and wallet then pushes him out the door. One day Zayn’s going to fire him. For real. 

-

“Your husband’s dating me this week.” Louis announces cheerfully. 

“Poor taste on his part.” Zayn replies, not lifting his eyes from the paperwork that needs to be signed and filed by the evening. 

“Would you rather he date Joel? Or god forbid, Tanya?” Louis makes a face. 

“Who?” Zayn frowns. 

“Jesus, no wonder they hate you.” Louis tuts. 

“Go away Lou, I have work to do.” 

“Jeez, no appreciation for your husband’s new fling. I see how it is.” 

-

“Hey, you ready to leave?” Harry pokes his head around Zayn’s office door. 

Zayn shakes his head, “I still have to look over the contract negotiations Payne’s manager sent.” 

Harry is beside him in two long strides, one hand on Zayn’s shoulder and another cupping his jaw. Zayn deflates under their warmth, letting out an exhausted sigh. 

“You need to have them reviewed by tomorrow right? We’ll get through them today.” Harry declares confidently.

“Haz no– you should go home and sleep. This is my jo–“ 

“If you finish that sentence I will knock you out and do all the work myself.” 

Zayn can’t win when Harry gets like this, so he shuts his mouth and accepts the help that he refused to take from anyone else. It’s why Louis is so damn giddy about Harry being around, because what takes him hours of shouting to accomplish, Harry can make Zayn do with just a look. 

So Harry leans over Zayn’s shoulder and reads the highlighted bits Zayn points out, even though Zayn knows the position can’t be good for his bad back. Harry waves him off when he points this out. So with Harry’s sheer stubbornness and Zayn’s determination, they get through the thick file way quicker than Zayn anticipated. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Harry kisses Zayn’s jaw and straightens up, rubbing Zayn’s shoulders through his coat. 

“All cause of you.” Zayn turns his head to press a kiss against Harry’s knuckles. 

His office door opens right then, and Zayn draws back with a frown. “Yes?” 

“Oh, uh sir these are the um keys to the data vaults.” A nervous looking girl extends a shaky hand forward, the keys dangling from her fingers. 

“Thank you Carrie.” Harry walks around the desk and takes the keys from her. “Have a good night!” 

Zayn rolls his eyes when his husband turns back around. His ridiculous, overly friendly husband who he loves to death. Harry just grins at him. 

-

Whenever Zayn’s stressed, he rearranges their library. But after two days of relocating the shelves and the antique armchairs, his arms are too sore to do any more manual labour. 

“Is it the ball?” Harry asks when he sees Zayn wince while reaching for his cereal. 

Zayn sighs. He knew he couldn’t hide it from Harry for long. “Yeah.” 

“Come here.” Harry spreads his arms and Zayn lets himself fall into them, pressing his nose into his husband’s neck and letting his scent calm him. 

“Lou said the caterers are on schedule and all the guests have sent RSVPs. Also, the hotel is offering us a discount and I booked us a suite there so we can have our own celebration.” 

Like always, Harry knows exactly how to calm his nerves. A simple ‘it’s gonna be okay’ just doesn’t cut it with Zayn. He needs to hear the logistics to be reassured, and Harry gives him exactly that. 

“Our own celebration huh?” Zayn smirks. 

“I’ve heard the suite offers a great view and fine wine.” Harry smirks back. 

It’s enough to make him breathe easy until the next day. Harry’s much less reassuring when he finds his record collection arranged to spell out the lyrics of ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’. 

-

Zayn shines as the host, blinding everyone with his rare grin and gracious composure. Harry’s usually one to be the centre of attention but he hangs back today and basks in the genuine happiness he can feel radiating from his husband. 

He finds it unnecessary to hang onto Zayn all night and hold him back from having private conversations with his close friends. But Zayn shoots down his excuses to escape and insists on introducing him to his business friends and clients alike. 

If Harry thought after six years of being together and nearly an year of being married he’d ever get tired of being shown off by Zayn, he is wrong. So he spends the night half-hiding his blush in Zayn’s shoulder while people gush over what a stunning pair they make. 

Zayn just laughs at Harry’s unexpected shyness and kisses his knuckles or cheek which make him blush even more. All in all, it’s a successful night. 

-

“I can’t believe we’re scheming. I never scheme, that’s you two’s job.” Zayn complains. 

Louis rolls his eyes, “First of all, you didn’t even go with our better schemes so stop whining. Also, learn to live a little.” 

“Here,” Harry hands him chapstick then puts two fingers near his lips, “you can practice if you’d like.” 

“Ha fucking ha Styles.” Zayn deadpans and Harry bursts out laughing. 

“Well you’re acting like you’re kissing me for the first time.” Harry pokes at his furrowed brows, “Chill out Malik, I’ll go easy on you.” 

“Fuck off.” Zayn bites the inside of his cheek to stop his smile. 

“Okay I, unlike you two, have things to do so tata.” Louis blows a kiss then the screen goes blank. 

Zayn pulls up in the public parking instead of his private underground one and heaves a deep sigh. “The things I do for you Styles.” 

“Come on babe, time to get the show on the road.” Harry pats his cheek then exits the car just before Zayn does. 

Zayn rounds the car and takes Harry’s hands in his own, leaning forward until Harry’s pressed against the passenger door. If he has to do this, he’s at least gonna give them a good show. Sliding his hands up Harry’s sides, he winds his fingers into Harry’s hair before leaning in and kissing him. 

This is not something new for them, having a proper snog before they both start work, just that it’s not usually where everyone can see. Zayn forgets about that fact for a while though, getting lost in the feeling of Harry’s lips moving languidly against his. He almost doesn’t hear the squeal coming from one of the windows facing the parking or the crash that follows. 

Zayn ignores the open stares of people as they walk to Zayn’s office, and rolls his eyes at the incredibly smug look Harry wears for the rest of the day. One day, this man’s gonna be the death of him. 

-

And after it’s all said and done, Harry blows Zayn under his desk as a thank you and an apology for making him put up with his and Louis’ ideas. 

“I love you.” Harry says, resting his head on Zayn’s thigh and looking up at him with loving eyes. 

“Love you too Malik.” Zayn replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @ stylesfool!


End file.
